


Trent the Therapist

by fightmehoe420



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Confusion, F/F, F/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Confusion, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 05:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18230636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightmehoe420/pseuds/fightmehoe420
Summary: Trent acts as a therapist to help Jane and Daria through the most confusing times of their lives.





	Trent the Therapist

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored so I wrote this, hopefully, this tickles your fancy. Let me know if there is anything I need to fix along the way :/

Trent pulls up to the schools' driveway, to see a sobbing Jane sitting on the sidewalk in front of Lawndale High. Trent stared at his lap for a moment, trying to gather his thoughts before he potentially talked to his sister. Once he finally felt that he was ready, he flung his car door open and walked his way over to the sobbing girl. Head down, the raven-haired girl, looked up at her brother with red eyes and smeared lipstick. After they looked at each other for a while, Jane finally stood and wrapped Trent in a tight embrace. Suprised her actions, he instantly hugged her back finally saying,

"Let's go home" guiding her to the broken down car.

The ride home was silent, which wasn't a problem for either of the two. Trent growing more concerned by the second decides to make a snarky remark to break the ice.

"So much for smear-proof lipstick, huh?" he said glancing at Jane hoping to get a reaction out of her.

Jane, still looking out of the window, gives a weak smile wiping the remaining tears from her face. They finally arrive home, Trent then cuts off the car and turns to Jane. When it came to situations like this, Trent was always pretty awkward, to play it off he would act oblivious like he usually does. He then decides now is not the right time; he gets out of the car and Jane follows soon after. Once the two teens make it into their house, Jane stormed into her room and closed the door.  
Trent also makes his way to his room; he wanted to give his sister time to pull herself together. After jotting down lyrics in his songbook, Trent glanced at his digital clock; the red flashing numbers read _"7:15 pm"_. He got up from his bed and went to check in on his sister to see if she was, at least feeling a little better. He made his way to Jane's door, still hesitant about knocking on her door.

"Janey..." Trent whispered from the other side of the door.

He stood there in silence for a moment, until he heard a soft voice signal him to come in. Trent slowly opened the door; He saw Jane pondering over what she was going to paint this time.

"Hey... um, I thought you would probably like something to drink or something." He said leaning on the doorframe.  
  
"Thanks...but no thanks, Trent" Jane replied in a dry tone.

Trent made his way to the edge of Janes bed; he sat there for a while watching his sister stare at the canvas in front of her. Jane took a step back from the blank canvas; she pinched the bridge of her nose letting out a sigh.

"I don't know who I am anymore Trent..." Jane said sitting down on her bed facing away from him.

"what do you mean?" Trent said.

"Here I am, thinking that I'm this well-adjusted girl who has her emotions under control" Jane began. "but turns out I don't have my emotions under control; hell I don't have anything under control anymore," Jane said on the verge of breaking down again.

"Why don't you tell me what's going on?" Trent said growing concerned.  
  
Jane let out a deep sigh and laid back on her bed; now she was looking at Trent at the end of her bed.

"well, I guess I should start from the beginning..." Jane began, crossing her legs and folding her arms so she could get comfortable. They were going to be there for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it so far, let me know what you think in the comments. Also, let me know how often I should update this so I can get accustomed to it. ;)


End file.
